Unspoken
by Love Psycho
Summary: There are things about Ishida Uryū and Kurosaki Ichigo's relationship that everyone knows, without a word being spoken. A collection of snapshots about the Quincy and Substitute Shinigami from various other characters. Hints at Uryū/Ichigo HAPPY B-DAY KYRIAL HALCORYN!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No owning _**Bleach**_. I'm enjoying playing in Tite Kubo's sandbox though!

A/N: HAPPY B-DAY KYRIAL HALCORYN!

From your (wonderful) Beta Reader to the (even more wonderful) author of _**The World In Black And White**_, I give to you a gift – a series of little shots based around a (semi)canon Uryū/Ichigo pairing. Only the first two are actually finished...but! But! I'm willing to listen to my readers (and Kyrial, who, the darling that she is, get's first pick) and get ideas. I have a few of my own of course, but I'd LOVE to hear everyone's ideas.

Okay, before you send in suggestions, I'll tell you this – only at the VERY VERY end will I show Ichigo and Uryū's POVs. Until then, I'll need ideas to cover OTHER characters noticing what's...well, _unspoken_.

For those who have not read _**The World In Black And White**_ (also known as _**Why Not To Flatshare With A Hollow And A Shinigami At The Same Time If You're A Quincy**_) – what the **hell** are you waiting for?! It's an awesome fic, featuring bipolar!hollow!Ichigo with a thing for candy, pyromaniac!spy!Uryuu with button-induced genocide mode, cats that are not, in fact, cats, a mod soul not named Kon, Chekhov's Gunmen, a whole lot of minor characters being more badass than they are in canon, black humour, quite a bit of misunderstanding, and no ridiculously overpowered substitute Shinigami. At all. As both Beta Reader and fan, I encourage you to check it out at least. Kyrial has an awesome writing style and wit for the readers to enjoy.

Okay, I now present to you the first of my shots – this one from Rukia. Enjoy and review at the end please!

-start-

_**Unspoken**_  
_Rukia – Looking_

Rukia sees it almost instantly.

The Quincy glares and rants and insults all he wants – but his _eyes_ tell a different story.

That story suggests that he doesn't _hate_ Ichigo – for all that he is a _Shinigami_, which he does hate (Rukia can tell, there's a lot of _pain_ and _anger_ and _despair_ and _guilt_ mixed up and no matter how many Shinigami he learns to tolerate, and maybe even like, he will still hate _Shinigami_), _Ichigo_ isn't hated.

And Ichigo looks at him, glares and gets irritated with him, as is his want. He doesn't notice his eyes.

(But sometimes, Rukia thinks he knows more than he lets on, and is merely _pretending_ not to notice for Ishida's sake.)

Then Ishida breaks the Hollow bait and all hell breaks loose. Rukia can only be grateful for the fact that both Ichigo and Ishida can handle it. Not to mention Urahara and his team deciding to help out.

(Later, much later, Rukia is relieved to find out that both Chad and Orihime gained powers just in time to save others as well. It might not have been perfect, but a total massacre had been prevented at least.)

And Ichigo is _pissed_. The idea of risking others just to prove which is better (Quincy _or_ Shinigami) goes against everything that makes Ichigo _Ichigo_.

So he yells, purifies Hollows, listens to her explanation about the history of Quincy and then forces Ishida to team up to him.

And then that Menos Grande...that _Gillian_ shows up. And Urahara – the jerk – paralyses her and all she can do is watch as Ichigo charges straight at the powerful being...

...and _wins_.

Sure, he only chased it off, but for someone who had only been a Shinigami for not even three months yet...that is impressive.

Then his reiryoku goes haywire and Rukia thinks he's going to die (_ohgodnotagainnot_again_!_) in front of her, with her _helpless_ to save him.

Then Ishida steps up and chooses to channel his reiryoku through him, and shooting and shooting and _shooting_ Quincy arrow after arrow to lessen the load on Ichigo.

He collapses, exhausted (and Rukia feels that, at that moment, _something_ cleared up for him) and Ichigo...

...says _nothing_.

The next day, he is late for school. Hands and forearms bandaged. Ichigo spent his time staring at the Quincy's empty seat before hand, though when she asks, he violently denies caring.

Ichigo asks him to join his group for lunch – and doesn't take no for an answer. And though Rukia is leaving to be by herself, she catches a glimpse of the silent message Ichigo is giving him.

"_Look at me!"_

"_I'm looking."_

-tbc-

A/N: ...well? Did you like? Tell me what you think! There's this nice little box at the end, just begging to be typed into...what are you waiting for? Reviewers get magic cake!

~Love Psycho


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the boys and girls of _**Bleach**_. Would be nice though...

A/N: Hi! I bet you didn't see this coming. Yep, two posts at once. Since I had this ready...

Again, HAPPY B-DAY KYRIAL HALCORYN! Here's the second shot; from Chad.

It should be noted that I originally planned to put all the shots in chronological order, but that fell flat as I don't really know who to use next. Maybe Yoruichi, but how? So...I'll just do from now on as the bunny obliges.

-start-

_**Unspoken**_  
_Chad – Pride_

Sado "Chad" Yasutora is no fool. His looks and attitude might fool others into thinking he is slow and dumb, though also immensely strong, but that is far from the truth.

(before Ishida, he had the second highest marks of Ichigo's group, if one counted Inoue by proxy of her close friendship with Tatsuki)

And Chad _knows_ Ichigo. Had known him for a long time, not as long as Tatsuki of course, but sometimes he knows him _better_. Tatsuki in the end knows him better as the child not the teenager, which Chad is more familiar with.

And Ichigo has _layers_.

It's not always evident, as Ichigo is conscious of his image even though he denies it, but Ichigo is more than a punk. He's smart and more sensitive than he lets on. He just finds it easier to not pry into others business and when he does, he has a tendency to be very blunt about it.

He also is more cultured. His family are the only other people to know he secretly has a collection of classic literature hidden at home.

(Chad only knows because he accidentally saw them while studying at Ichigo's place. He never mentions it to him and pretends to have never saw the well worn and loved books in both Japanese and English. Instead, he pretends to focus more on the shounen manga.)

Ichigo _cares_ about people. He is rough about it and tends to come across as awkward, but he does care. His pride just keeps getting in the way.

Just like it does for Ishida.

The strange, cold boy immediately casts a gloomy shadow over their lunch. Ichigo glares Keigo into babbling some mixed up story to lighten it, but Chad doesn't listen. Instead, he looks at Ishida's bandaged hands (remembering seeing from a distance that Ichigo was in _danger_ and, for once, he _wasn't_ able to back him – and then _Ishida_ saving him. Just for that, will Chad except Ishida with no questions) and notices Ichigo is looking as well.

There is something in his eyes that is...surprisingly _soft_. Then Ishida snaps at him and he snaps back, and it's long gone.

Then, as lunch ends and Ishida leaves, he glances at Ichigo, a strange emotion in his blue eyes.

And Chad suddenly sees a future – a future with a rough path, with dead ends and U-turns, but a _future_ nonetheless. A _good_ one.

He gives a secret smile and heads to class, as usual keeping his thoughts to himself.

Their pride won't let them say it for real, but they still manage to get it across fine.

"_Are you really okay?"_

"_Of course I am. Thanks, though."_

-tbc-

A/N: You know the drill – review! I'd love it if you'd review each chapter! That way you can tell me about each one in the right spot.

And you get magic ice cream for this chapter, which you don't get for the previous chapter. There, reason enough to review twice!

~Love Psycho


End file.
